Don't Let Love Wait
by TheStereotypicalShipper
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Evan has a huge crush on a certain someone and he wants to confess his love. He's waited almost a year now to do this, but, did he wait to long? Read to find out.  re-upload  REVIEW!


**Summary: Evan is timid to tell John his true feelings. But he has some competition. Will Evan be too late? Or will he have John's heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Lyrics are MINE! I made them and its MY idea.**

**Warning: M/M. NO sex so don't worry.**

**A/N: So this is a song fic of a song I wrote. Its just something I came up with and it describes me and how I'm always too late when it comes to love. XD. I'm not fully done with the lyrics but I got the beginning, and chorus. I just need a bridge and an ending to finish the song. Any help would be much appreciated. READ ON! (re-Upload)**

* * *

><p><em>Everyday, my eyes catch you with a stare.<em>  
><em>Remembering your beautiful face.<em>  
><em>My heart floods with content of love.<em>

_You make my life a place._  
><em>When you're around, there's peace<em>  
><em>When you smile, I smile<em>

_Your too blind to see_  
><em>I want you to love me.<em>  
><em>I guess it's my fault, 'cuz I hide my true feelings<em>

_I'm too scared to take the chance_  
><em>I'm waiting for the time<em>  
><em>Waiting for my chance<em>

_Don't make my mistakes_

* * *

><p>Evan was sitting at the lunch table talking to his friends. He was nervous as fuck. It was Valentines Day and had yet to ask "<strong>Him<strong>" to be his Valentine. This "**him**" who Evan is all nervous about is none other than John Cena.

Evan was in a daze still making his final decision. Cody, one of Evan friends, nudged him in the side. "Dude what's up with you?" Cody asked taking a bite of his pizza.

Evan didn't even look at Cody, "Nothing." Evan lied and turned around. He gazed across the lunch room. In the far corner of the room was John Cena.

Evan sighed as he watched John laugh and smile along with the jokes being shared around the table. Cody observed Evan's line of sight and followed his eyes when his eyes also fell on John.

"Gees Evan! Go ask the guy out already!" Cody practically yelled shaking Evan by the shoulders. The others at the table laughed at the sight. Evan swiped Cody's hands away and turned back around to face his food.

"Maybe" Evan responded. Everyone, and I mean everyone, knew about Evan's little…no…HUGE crush on John "fucking" Cena. Except for John himself. Nobody knows how or why though. _**(A/N this is my story. People know what they need to know in order for the realism of the story)**_

Everyone chuckled at Evan's shyness. Ted rubbed his hand on Evan's back. "C'mon Evan, its Valentine. There's no worry." Ted comforted.

"Yeah, but if he doesn't act anytime soon, John's prolly gonna be with someone else" Jeff added with a senile look on his face. He leaned back on his lunch chair and took a drink of his coke.

Evan's eyes opened up with realization and shock. Jeff was right. Evan slumped down in his seat and stared at the mashed potatoes on his trey. Cody glared at Jeff, "Jeff! You can be so mean sometimes."

Jeff raised his hands, "Sorry, I was just telling the facts. Besides, why would big, cute, adorable, gorgeous John Cena go out with Evan?" Jeff put his chair on all four legs and picked up his burger and tater tot, "I mean this is what it's like fore Evan. John is the hamburger. All big, tasty, full of flavor, meaty, with two soft buns. And Evan is just this boring little tater tot. One bite and he's done."

Evan watched in horror as Jeff popped the tot in his mouth. Ted reached across the table and punch Jeff in the shoulder. "Owww" Jeff complained. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk!" Cody answered and turned to Evan, "Don't think that way Evan. You're amazing Evan. Your're…" Cody paused and looked at Ted to see if it was okay for him to say this. Ted smiled and nodded. "….You're Amazing Evan. You're probably one of the cutest guys I have ever met." Evan grinned and became more confident with every compliment, "You're smart, funny, and easy to be friends with. You even managed to be friends with this jerk" Cody laughed and pointed at Jeff.

"Hey! I resent that!" Jeff complained. "Too bad" Cody retorted and continued, "You can do this Evan." Cody finished and gestured his hand toward John. Evan looked at John. He was just so…so…out of his league.

"Do you really think that?" Evan asked

"Yeah, I do, we all do" Cody stated. Evan looked around the table. They were all nodding their heads. Even Miz nodded. Evan smiled, "Can I have some more time to think?"

"Sure bud. Anything for you" Cody said and continued to eat his food. Evan set his elbows on the table and stared out the window.

He literally HAD to tell John. Now or never.

* * *

><p><em>Don't let love wait<em>  
><em>Take it by the hand<em>  
><em>Hold it as long<em>

_You only get one shot_  
><em>Make this your chance<em>  
><em>Now is the time<em>

_Tell them how you feel_  
><em>Life is a like a spinning wheel<em>  
><em>Someone might get there first<em>

_And take them away_  
><em>Don't feel regret<em>  
><em>Don't care for mistakes<em>  
><em>Never ever forget<em>

_Or else it's too late_

* * *

><p>Evan got up and emptied his tray. He straightened his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breathe and took one last look at his friends. Cody smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Ted was cupping his hands word, "GO For IT!". And Jeff was making kissy faces. Mike punched him again and smiled at Evan.<p>

Evan exhaled and started to walk through the lunch room. His mind was in slow motion. He walked past other students. Their heads turned to see what Evan was doing. Evan's eyes were glued on John and John only. Student's stared at Evan wondering what he was going to do.

Evan was only half way across the lunch room and his mind was already on the topic of how he and John had spent so much time together. Their times on the football team, the basketball team, after school detention, messing around in the gym, practicing wrestling moves together. Those were the happiest moments in Evan's life and now he was make more.

* * *

><p><em>All those time we've been together<em>  
><em>They were the best of my life<em>  
><em>Hoping for the day the come sooner<em>

_You are to be more in my life_  
><em>When I say that I can't do it<em>  
><em>You make me do so much more<em>

_My love is your love to be taken_  
><em>My soul is ready to soar<em>  
><em>My heart aches when waits<em>

_I hope I'm just not too late_

* * *

><p>John calmed down from laughing and saw someone walking his way to his table out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Evan nervously walking toward him. John grinned and Evan's breathe hitched. Evan look back at his table and saw Cody making a sweeping motion signaling that Evan should go.<p>

Evan took another deep breathe and started walking again. John waved and Evan walked faster. Evan finally made it to the table and said, "Hey John."

"Hey Evan" John greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Melina sneered

John glared at Melina and back to Evan, "Don't mind her." John hooked his finger bringing Evan closer. Evan leaned and John whispered in his ear, "She's on her period."

Evan chuckled and looked at Melina.

Melina got a shocked look on her face. She grunted and squealed in rage. She pushed out and got up from her chair and left. Everyone at the table laughed as Melina stormed out of the lunch room.

Evan took her seat and smiled at John. "So why exactly are you here Evan? You usually don't hang around the popular crowd."

Evan looked around the table. There was John Morrison, Randy Orton, Stephen (Sheamus), Stu (Barett), Natalya, and Eve. They all were staring at him with interest. "Actually I'm here to tell you something."

"What?" John asked, slightly turned his head.

Evan took a deep breathe again, "You know how we're best friends and everything right?"

"Yeah" John reassured questionably

"Well….well…" Evan was a loss for words. His blood pressure was rising and his face was beat red.

John smiled and gestured his hand to continue. Evan looked around the table one more time and stared at John one more time. His bright blue eyes, his amazingly cute smile, and handsome features were all too perfect. "Will you be my Valentine?" Evan didn't let John respond.

"I…I…" Evan sighed, "I love you" Evan quickly looked down waiting for a response.

Everyone gasped. Evan Bourne was in love with John? Nobody expected it, except for John.

"I know" John admitted. He looked down the long table and signaled Randy. Randy got up and stood behind John setting his hands on John's shoulders giving comfort.

Evan looked up tears welling up in his eyes, "You knew?" Evan looked at Randy confused why he was there.

"Yeah" John confessed, "But, I'm sorry Evan. Randy and I are dating"

Evan's mouth was open in shock, "Since when?"

"Since this morning" John explained and looked up at Randy who was affectionately looking down and John. "He asked me to be his and I said yes."

"Oh." Evan bleakly said.

John frowned and continued, "But, if you asked me sooner, I have to admit, I would've said yes to you" John apologized.

"Thanks" Evan bleakly responded and wiped away his tears, "I'll see you around" Evan got up and started to walk back to his friends, but Randy caught him by the shoulder and turned him around. Randy stared him the eyes, "Sorry. I just got there first. No hard feelings?" Randy asked

"Yeah. No hard feelings. Alls fair love and war." Evan agreed sorrowfully. Evan was released and walked back.

When he got back to his seat, Cody was there with a sad look on his face. "What happened?"

Evan sat slumped down in his seat and sobbed,

"I was too late"

* * *

><p><em>Don't let love wait<em>  
><em>Take it by the hand<em>  
><em>Hold it as long as you can<em>

_You only get one shot_  
><em>Make this your chance<em>  
><em>Now is the time<em>

_Tell them how you feel_  
><em>Life is a like a spinning wheel<em>  
><em>Someone might get there first<em>

_And take them away_  
><em>Don't feel regret<em>  
><em>Don't care for mistakes<em>

_Never ever forget_  
><em>Or else it's too late<em>  
><em>It's too late.<em>

_Too late_  
><em>I let it wait<em>

_I was too late_  
><em>It was my fate<em>

_Don't let love wait_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crap. I cried while writing this. This happened to me and…I don't know. I just know that you shouldn't rush love, but you also shouldn't let it wait. It just one of those things where you need to time it perfectly. So this is my Valentines gift. Sorry for the bad ending. :-P**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
